clash_of_the_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nomad416
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Titans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Andromeda page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:57, September 28, 2011 Wiki Adoption Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 17:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. :D Ghost Leader 17:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hey you have a beautiful wiki, im glad to help, one thing, if you click on movies on the main menu, it doesnt go anywhere, it would be helpful if you linked that link to the actual "Movies" page to which all the movies are linked to. thank you. PalodOro 10:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Oh and your video games category doesnt link either, I would advise you change it anyway to just simply "Games" ---- Hello, where can i send you like a plan for what the main menu of the wiki page could look like, do you have Gmail? Wrath of the Titans Hi. I have see Wrath of the Titans page but why that actress who portrayed as Andromeda is Amy Adams? ......And I see Rosamund Pike wasn't in the list on the page. Actually, Andromeda was portrayed by Rosamund Pike, not Amy Adams. --Videogamer13 15:32, November 2, 2011 (UTC) You forgot to correct content by renaming Rosamund Pike in another section and infobox on the page. But I have corrected it yesterday. Thanks. --Videogamer13 18:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Draco The gallery tag at the bottom of the page was not closed, therefore it was assuming that everything below it (namely the category tags) was part of the gallery. Fixed now. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ''Wrath'' Trailer Hello there. Just wondering, remeber that seen from the Wrath of the Titans Trailer, where the Titans are breaking free, how many escape? And are the Minotaur, Makhai and Chimera considered Titans in Wrath of the Titans? Please answer. ColonelLeonardRichards 20:11, January 18, 2012 (UTC)Leonard Hi From Palo Could you by any way, promote this site on one of the other wikis, just so more people know about this wiki, as i said it will be perfect in about 2 months, definetly done by the time Wath of the Titans wont be screened in cinemas anymore. PalodOro 07:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok sure, and thank you. PalodOro 16:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Do you like what ive done with the: "Greeks & Heroes", "Gods & Prophets" and "Creatures & Titans"? PalodOro 17:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Could either you or me cancel all the other 3 admins, so only i and you can be the admins? PalodOro 17:37, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, ive finished work on all "Greeks & Heroes" pages so please dont change them, also i will work on creatures and titans next. PalodOro 18:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Im a little uneasy about the meaning affiliates, could you please define that? As long as it involves only me being in control of the wiki then im ok, its just on my old wiki this kinda happened and everyone kept changing my work, youve been a fantastic admin, given me all the freedom i wanted, and if youll allow it, i would like to keep it this way. Thank you again. PalodOro 21:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yeah, ive done it now, also, could you add actors (the ones that play the 14 different greeks & heroes and the ones that play the 14 chosen gods & prophets, it dont matter how, just add the basics. from now on, you will add the basics & guidelines into a scrapbook kind of way, i will then expand on that and make it look nice for the wiki :), for example, when the new titans movie comes out: "Death of the Titans", you make the page, & add the 33 images from the trailer, and some info, i will expand on it. ok? PalodOro 09:03, February 5, 2012 (UTC) p.s. could you un-admin the other 3 admins from this wiki, because once ive completed a page, i protect it so only admins can change it. Sure thing, but for now, till ime doen the rest of the wiki, that including the actors, Gods, Creatures and Locations, it will be locked, and once the wiki is fully finished, then it will become public. As i say, i will lower the restriction, but not yet. again thanks, also ask god of war to link with greek mythology wiki. PalodOro 09:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) On your pc, does the home page have a favicon, because all the other pages on mine do, apart from a couple which have the grey globe, is this a problem, because i really like the poseidon trident. so will you add Clash onto the god of war home page?PalodOro 21:22, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- We had 16.3k views yesterday!!!! thats a wiki record for one day!!!! PalodOro 16:43, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Well to be honest, i havent really looked into those yet, and as you can see i havent really linked those pages to the contents as well as deleting the legion page. If anything i was thinking of adding their most notable weapons into their infoboxes, perhaps we could do it that way. btw can you see the little dash, on all of the characters infoboxes, where the caption is on some of them? could you somehow remove that? PalodOro 16:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) im glad you let me do all the work, and not doing much is fine, it leaves me more creative freedom, you could be promoting the site, seeing as you know alot of guys on the god of war and other wikis. Acually leave t on, i will link the weapons to their infoboxes, that way you can clearly see who wields what. and the pictures needed for the weapons HAVE TO BE SQUARE si each of the is 250px on the infobox, thanks Could you make me Bureaucrat? PalodOro 10:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, you gonna go watch Wrath? Like the site now? Im gonna expand on the weapons, till then i will be doing the actors etc. PalodOro 07:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Nothing man, just asking. btw can you tell whereabouts you're from? PalodOro 18:40, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :* That's perfectly fine with me, just let me know asap regardless of the decision. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC)